christianlegofansfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Nehpets700/Defending Christian Faith (Part 1)
Boyoboy8Prove it mat **4:07Nehpets700The religious point of view **4:07AokpiszYo. **4:07Apple123350Er.... **It doesn't matter what wikis people make. ** **You can make anything. **4:07Aokpisz@Mat: Um, well the difference between Christain and non Christain fans of lego is that the former is Christain and the latter isnt ** **4:08Nehpets700And that's not necesarily true **Welcome to the Christian Lego Fans Wiki chat! Please read Chat Rules. 11/16/2012: Emote of the week = . See if you can figure out how to make it!:) PLEASE DO NOT MOUSE OVER IT. PLEASE DO NOT CHEAT. I'll give you a hint! It has parentheses. If you have any emote requests, suggestions or complaints, leave me a message. Thank you ~Goggles99 **4:10Nehpets700Anything else to say Mat? **4:10Aokpiszhttp://legomessageboards.wikia.com/wiki/File:Robot.png ** **4:10Nehpets700 **Keplers has joined the chat. Say 'hello' everyone! **4:11Apple123350Keps! -_- **4:11KeplersHelp was required? **4:11Apple123350NO. ** **4:11Nehpets700You can't see it now but Mat here is trying to atheist troll ** **4:11AokpiszNo he aint. **4:11Nehpets700I needed back up **As far as you could see ** **4:12Boyoboy8Well...Hes been silent for a while **4:12Nehpets700I suppose he quit **Good Job everyone **4:13KeplersHAHA **4:13Nehpets700I think Kep did the most **4:13KeplersIf he is I'll kill him. **4:13Boyoboy8Kep! **4:13Nehpets700KEP! **4:13Keplers **4:13Boyoboy8That's no way to treat people **4:14Nehpets700That only makes his view on Christians worse -_- **4:14Boyoboy8^^ **4:14Nehpets700? **Keplers has left the chat. **4:14Boyoboy8It means I agree **4:15Mat-96No, I already got used to it, that religion became just an excuse to hate people these days. **4:15Nehpets700Oh **4:16Boyoboy8?_? are you saying Christianity is an excuse to hate people? **4:16Nehpets700Christianity is meant to do the exact opposite Mat **4:17Mat-96It's a difference what it was meant to be, and what it IS **4:17Nehpets700You have apparently seen it in a bad light **4:17Boyoboy8There are lots of Christians out there that would love to hit you over the head with there s, thats the wrong way to go about it. **4:18Nehpets700Some Christians aren't mature enough to be respectful to others but some are **It's not an either or Mat **4:19Boyoboy8And don't think the Christians you see on TV are anything like the real ones **Zaxzax12 has left the chat. **4:20Nehpets700I feel sorry for people who view it in the same way you do matt **4:20Mat-96Mat, MAT **One "t"! **4:20Nehpets700*Mat **My bad **4:20AokpiszHey, um, Mat, if you oppose religion, maybe you should leave9just some advice) **I dont want you to go, in fact, I would love to debate or whatever, **4:21Mat-96I already told you about the reason why I'm here **4:21Nehpets700it's not like I just met you and there are two different ways to spell it or anythng ** **4:21Mat-96Don't worry, if I manage to do what I want, I won't come back **4:21Boyoboy8Why are you here? I wasn't here for that. **4:22Mat-96I need to talk with RepComCustoms **4:22Aokpiszi dont think Rep will get on.. IDk though **4:22Nehpets700I refreshed. What are you wanting to do Mat? **4:22Boyoboy8He was on earlyer **4:23Nehpets700If you want to Mat, the creator of this wiki may be on later tonigt. His name is Goggles **4:23Boyoboy8@Mat, If you tell me what you wanted to say to him, I will let him know when I see him. **AnimalLover1011 has joined the chat. Say 'hello' everyone! **4:24Mat-96Is it he or she anyway? **Because I'm sure someone once said it's she **I'm confused **4:24Boyoboy8No idea mat, but I'm willing to relay a message **4:24Nehpets700It's a dude **He's also 16 so **4:26Apple123350Arya is coming soon. **Like... **10 - 30 seconds soon. **4:26Nehpets700I will apologize if one of my fellow Christians made you think we just try to hate. But I wont apologize for being Christian. **4:26Boyoboy8^^ **4:27Apple123350^^ **Arya Elf has joined the chat. Say 'hello' everyone! **4:27Arya ElfHey Neh! **Apple123350 has left the chat. **Apple123350 has joined the chat. Say 'hello' everyone! **4:27Apple123350I told you. **AravisOfNarnia has joined the chat. Say 'hello' everyone! **4:28Apple123350Arvis! **4:28Boyoboy8AoN! **AnimalLover1011 has left the chat. **4:28Nehpets700Anything else Mat? **4:28AravisOfNarniaHai people. **4:29Nehpets700Is there anything else you would like to add? I'd be happy to talk to you about it **@Mat **HEY **That rhymed **4:29Apple123350Huh? **4:29Nehpets700@ = at **At Mat **4:29Apple123350 **4:29Boyoboy8Ya mat, I took some apologetics so i'm more than willing **4:29Apple123350Oh. **4:30AokpiszI'm taking apologetics.. but I think we scared Mat off. **4:30Boyoboy8Sweet Aok **4:30Nehpets700Seriously **4:30Mat-96I used to be a christian **4:31Nehpets700Boy boy that makes us look bad just saying "Sweet " -_- **4:31Boyoboy8What made you stop mat? **4:31AokpiszxD **4:31Nehpets700Would you like to tell us what happened Mat? **4:31Boyoboy8And I ment sweet to the first part not the last -_- **4:32Nehpets700Be more specific **4:32Boyoboy8Yes sir **4:32Mat-96I just realized it's pointless **4:33Boyoboy8How is it pointless ?_? **4:34Nehpets700So you go back on your faith for the soul reason of "it's pointless"? **HOW??? **4:34Mat-96I mean, I don't need it **4:34Nehpets700How could you just say it's pointless **4:34Mat-96It doesn't affect my life in any way **4:34Nehpets700Don't need it? **4:34Mat-96Yes **4:35AravisOfNarniaI need it every day. **4:35Boyoboy8If it doesn't affect your life your not living it. I've struggled with just being the 'only Sundays' christian. **4:35Nehpets700Mat without Jesus, your sins can't be forgiven. **4:35AravisOfNarniaBe a follower, not just a fan of Jesus. **4:36Nehpets700One sin can get you into you know where ** has left the chat. **4:36Nehpets700Guys if you don't mind I'd like to handle this with Mat on my own. Just for a little bit **4:36Boyoboy8Okay nehpets **4:37Mat-96I don't need my sins to be forgiven **4:37Nehpets700PM me if you like though **Why would this be Mat? **4:38Mat-96Because God's forgiveness doesn't affect my life **4:39Nehpets700I don't know where to begin on saying how false that is **4:40Aokpisz@Mat: No. Not your life on earth. **But feel free to experience it in hell. **4:40Nehpets700You could have a very blessed and awesome life with God's forgiveness **Ao -_- **4:40AokpiszOr your life could be full of trials. **On earth at least. **4:41Nehpets700Sorry if that came out rude Mat **4:41AokpiszIll shut up now Neh. **4:41Mat-96Come on, dudes, you're believing that forgiveness of some almighty being you've never seen will make you feel better **4:41Nehpets700THAT ONLY HELPS HIS POINT MORE AO! **Good **And yes **AravisOfNarnia has left the chat. **4:41Mat-96It's like placebo **It makes you feel better, but doesn't really change anything **4:43Nehpets700Not really. One day there's a good chance you'll fall some how like every person does. And you may have nobody to lean back on **But that's another place God comes in **Arya Elf has joined the chat. Say 'hello' everyone! **4:44Nehpets700And maybe your life isn't affected as much here but it is on the destination **Aokpisz has left the chat. **4:44Arya ElfDefinately. **4:45Nehpets700But I won't bring that up considering that's never a good way to start relationship with God **4:45Mat-96There is no destination **Gordax has joined the chat. Say 'hello' everyone! **4:46GordaxFinally someone's here! ** ? **First guess. **That was easy. **4:46Nehpets700So you think all that's going to happen to you after you die is lie in the ground until you decay and the sun will eventually explode ending humanity? **Gordax **4:46GordaxWhat's going on? **4:47Nehpets700Please for now don't get into the debate I'm having with mat **ask the others in PM **like boboy or somebody **4:47GordaxYou could at least tell me.... **4:47Arya ElfDon't ask me! **4:47Mat-96Yes **4:47Nehpets700Apple, Boy boy would you? **4:47Mat-96The life has no point, because it's its point by itself **4:48Arya ElfNo, **that is not true. **4:48Nehpets700Your sadly quite Blind mat **4:49Arya ElfIt said that they would be though... **4:49Apple123350Me? **Uh. Sure. **Gladly actually. **4:49Nehpets700I know life is complicated and painful right now but in HeveAN IT'S SO MUCH DIFFERENT **4:49Mat-96a person who believes in an almighty being he has never seen says I'm blind, **4:50Apple123350I can't PM him. Gord... **4:50Nehpets700DARN CAPSLOCK! **No I haven't seen him physically but I have in many other ways **4:50GordaxI'mma let you handle this.... **4:50Arya ElfVery true, **He made Himself very evident to me today, **4:51Apple123350Now.. I know this isn't really a way to look at things in a sort of ways but, I used to say when I was very young, I would try to convert people all the time, and I'd say, "What do you have to lose?"... **4:51Arya Elfin a way I never would have thought of. **4:51Mat-96If a person sees beings that don't exist, he is crazy **4:51Arya ElfNo, **I may be crazy, **4:51Mat-96When a lot of persons think there's a being that doesn't exist, it's a religion **4:52Apple123350And that was a question no one could seem to answer. **4:52GordaxIf you're Christian and you die, and find out you're wrong, you have nothing to lose. The same can't be said for atheist. **4:52Nehpets700Or Horton Hears a Who **4:52Apple123350Exactly. **Exactly @ Gord. ** **4:53Gordax **4:53Nehpets700anyway that's not a very fair assumptioon Matt **4:53Mat-96Mat **4:53Nehpets700What Evidence do you have he isn't real? ***Mat **My bad **the "T" on my Keyboard isn't the besst **4:54Mat-96What evidence do YOU have he is? **4:54GordaxEverything, Mat.... **4:55Mat-96"Everything" means "nothing" **4:55Nehpets700You have been watching ar to much history channel haven't you> **4:55Apple123350Look around. **Do you see a simple tree outside? **4:55GordaxNay, Apple, THINK. That's proof enough. **4:55Apple123350 **4:55GordaxThat you can think is proof. **4:55Apple123350Yeah. **But I'm being more... **4:55Arya ElfThat anything exists is proof. **4:55Apple123350Elaborate. **(I used that wrong) **4:56Gordax **In the beginning there was nothing... then it exploded. **4:56Apple123350GTG... **Bye. **4:57Nehpets700Bye Apple **4:57GordaxBye. **AravisOfNarnia has joined the chat. Say 'hello' everyone! **Apple123350 has left the chat. **4:58Arya ElfHey Ara! **4:58GordaxI wonder what atheists think happens when we die.... **4:58Boyoboy8Nothing. **4:58Nehpets700Nothing. That's what he thinks **He just thinks were doomed to die and nothing else **4:59GordaxSo... they think we just disappear? **4:59Mat-96Yes **4:59GordaxIt's impossible to erase a sentient mind.... **4:59Arya ElfThat's... Sad. **4:59Mat-96No **5:00Nehpets700No what? **5:00Arya ElfWould you rather live in Paradise forever or cease to exist? **5:00Boyoboy8Its not a 'would you rather' its a true or false **@mat, if there is no God, were did everything come from? **5:01Nehpets700Arya fear is not a good way to start a relationship with God **5:01AravisOfNarniaA healthy fear, yes. but not all fear. **5:01Mat-96Wasting time on doing everything in a favour of god that doesn't seem to care about you - that's sad **5:01Gordax.... **Wasting time being ignorant--that's sad. **5:02Mat-96It's sad that you can hate some people only because your god said you should **AravisOfNarnia has left the chat. **5:02GordaxI don't hate anyone. **5:02Boyoboy8I've felt that God doesn't care before, but he does. **5:02GordaxI don't hate you. I feel sad for you. **5:03Boyoboy8And God does not call us to hate, he calls us to love thy neighbor as thyself. **5:03Nehpets700Mat, God loves all his children. Even you **Even after you reject him he still cares for you **God wants us to forgive others endlessly **5:04Mat-96And feeding perverted, corrupted church that uses your so-called god to make money - that's not even sad, that's disgusting **5:04Boyoboy87 times 77 times. **5:04GordaxYou're generalizing. **5:06Nehpets700Mat, please don't slam on what we believe, I haven't done that to you yet. And there not TAKING the money. They only ask for it so they can provide for themselves so they can live to preach about our amazing Lord **5:07Mat-96yeah, ask "give money or go to hell" **5:07GordaxAnd it's not the Church that's corrupted; it's the people in it. **5:07Mat-96yes, preaching the amazing god while raping children -_- **5:07Nehpets700You just can't stop spitting on his face can you? **5:07GordaxWho says we do that, Mat? **5:07Nehpets700Why would you say he does that? **or we? **5:08Mat-96Come on, haven't you heard about priests abusing children? **5:08Boyoboy8Mat, you've seen the darkest most corupt people, and your focusing on it, just because they call them selfs Christians does not mean they are. **5:08GordaxYes. **5:08Nehpets700No. And if that's true then they aren't the best of Christians. And that's **5:09Boyoboy8And the Catholic church is putting a tremendous amount of resources into stoping that, but the media doesn't cover that part. **5:09GordaxYay for Catholics! **I mean, yeah. **Had to say that. **5:09Nehpets700Mature. Using what terrible Christians did and saying were all terrible **5:09GordaxGeneralizing. (er) **No eyeroll emote. **The more corrupted part DOES NOT represent the whole. -_- **5:10Mat-96But it kind of gives image of it **5:10GordaxNot at all/ ***. **5:11Boyoboy8Mat what country are you from? **5:11Mat-96Poland **5:11Boyoboy8I need it for an example **5:11Nehpets700we have been doing this for almost an hour mat. Why continue trying to crush our belief. After all "It doesn't change/affect you at all" **And no answer **5:13Gordax **5:13Mat-96the so-called god doesn't, but you, Christians, do affect my life by telling that crap about your god everywhere and every day in my life **5:14GordaxIf you really don't care anything about it you wouldn't care anything about that. **5:14Boyoboy8No we don't, if you don't want to hear it don't go there, you came to a Christian fans of LEGO site, what did you expect? **5:15GordaxBesides, I have respect for other people. I don't go off praising God in public. **Or at least in front of atheists. Category:Blog posts